


On a leash

by InspiredPet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredPet/pseuds/InspiredPet





	On a leash

\- This collar is **way** too small and the handcuffs **way** too tight - Jim moved his head on the side and back as he looked up at Sebastian with a demanding look in his eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows when Seb said nothing and turned his back on him showing him his naked butt as he went away to search for something in a wardrobe.

\- I won’t even mention this stupid furry buttplug in my rear.

Seb knew what this was all about, Jim was being annoyed again, provoking him since the beginning of their foreplay, just trying to piss him off to gain some control. But there was no way that Seb could let him do that.

\- But you just **did** mention it - Seb replied in a soft calm voice as he found what he was looking for. He rotated his body back to face Jim again as he hid that thing behind his back and slowly approached him. The criminal mastermind was kneeling naked on the floor with his hands behind his back and his cock half hard. His eyes were wandering up and down the Colonel’s body trying to peek behind his back.

\- I love this buttplug, especially when it’s attached to you - Seb teased as he crouched in front of Jim, he turned his head to the side to look at the fox tail dangling between Jim’s butt cheeks - One of the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen - he murmured as his blue eyes met with the dark brown demon-like eyes. There was a silent moment between them as they eye-fucking each other, fighting for dominance.

\- What’s behind your back, Tiger? - Jim was the first who broke the silence.

\- The last thing I need to officially call you my pet - Seb sent him his wide puckish smile as he showed him what he was holding in his hand. A long leather leash made Jim snort in laughter.

\- You won’t dare to do that, Bastian - Jim shook his head both in disbelief and refusal.

\- Oh, but I **will** , Jimmy - Seb grabbed Jim’s chin between his fingers and put a quick kiss on his closed mouth before he grabbed a metal ring of the collar and attached the leash. Then he stood up holding the other side of the leash in his hand and slightly pulled it up. Jim cursed under his breath when Seb made him swayed on sides. He shifted the weight of his body from one knee to another to get his balance back.

\- Fucker.

\- Say that again and I’ll make you crawl on your knees for me.

\- You won’t fucking… - Jim almost landed on his face when Seb stretched up the leash gustily, his knees made their moves towards the standing man.

\- Dare? - the sniper chuckled as he rolled the leash around his fist helping Jim from falling.

\- I will **cut** you - Jim hissed as he got back to the kneeling position straightening his back. He slowly looked up at him, his eyes scanned his naked body all the way up - I will make a thousand of new scars and open up the old ones.

\- Right… - Seb smirked as he grasped Jim’s hair and moved his head back, he leaned down to looked him in the eyes - Do that with your hands cuffed behind your back. **I. Dare. You.**

\- Fuck you - Jim replied as he licked his lips to hide a smile, he was enjoying this much more than he was willing to admit. He withstanded Seb’s challenging gaze untill he let go of his hair. He didn’t want to show his weakness, not yet, but his cock was now in a full erection and it was something he couldn’t hide - You won’t tame me. I’m not your pet.

\- We’ll see.

Seb licked his fingers and stroked his hard member, the leash in his other hand stretched up making Jim lean forward so now Seb’s cock was almost touching his lips. Almost. Jim could, and God he wanted to, only stick out his tongue to taste this beautiful thing, but he didn’t. His lips pressed into thin line.

\- Come on, pet, you know you want it - Seb said as he slid his cock from one cheek to another leaving his pre-ejaculate on Jim’s face - Open up your mouth, Jimmy.

Jim tried to turn his head away but the leash in Seb’s hand didn’t let him. He was forced to watch Seb masturbating in front of his eyes. It made his heart beat faster, It was too fucking arousing. He could see every vein on the large penis and smell his sex scent. Jim stifled a need to give him a blowjob and smirked instead.

\- What? - Seb asked confused as he looked down at the man kneeling before him. Jim just returned a glance and laughed making Seb to tug the leash.

\- You’re sooo newbie in this, **so** unexperienced, you’re just not used to… - Jim explained as he shook his head, he opened his mouth to say something more, to mock Sebastian, to tease him in revenge, but the taller man just used the occasion, grabbed Jim’s hair and pushed his dick inside his mouth. Jim growled in response, gagged by the cock, his eyebrows furrowed as he was forced to open his mouth wider to take him all. The tip of Sebastian’s cock hit his throat and Jim choked when Seb pushed his member deeper. The criminal closed his eyes trying to swallow as Seb began to fuck his mouth hard, pulling it in and out, hurting his throat with his size. He knew it was too much for Jim, but the tighness of his throat was so good that Seb didn’t even think about slowing down, his hips were rapidly moving as he was slamming down his throat, holding the back of his head.

\- Look at me - Seb groaned and Jim immediately opened up his eyes and looked up. His gaze was still focused on Seb’s face even after Seb threw his head back and closed his eyes giving up to the sensation building up in his body. Jim tried to loosen his throat and not to choke, covering his teeth with his lips, he moaned and let him get even deeper. Sebastian replied with the same moaning sound as he slammed down his throat. Jim’s cheek muscles were burning at that moment and his big doe eyes watering with tears.

\- Fuck, Jimmy.

Seb growled and pushed in, his cock disappeared inside Jim’s mouth and Seb exploaded, a warm cum filled Jim’s throat with a couple of shots and he tried to suck it all down. He swallowed hard when Seb pulled out.

\- Good, little fox - Seb whispered as he loosened up the leash. Jim swallowed one last time as he took a deep breath and licked his swollen lips before he looked up at Sebastian and replied with a hoarse voice:

\- The pleasure is all mine, Colonel.


End file.
